Niosący Słowo
thumb|Latros Sacrum, święta ikona Niosących SłowoNiosący Słowo to oddany Chaosowi Legion Adeptus Astartes. Ich Prymarchą jest Lorgar Aurelian, aktualnie Demoniczny Książę Chaosu Niepodzielnego. Niosący Słowo znani są jako najwięksi wyznawcy czterech bogów Osnowy. Tam gdzie inni zdrajcy wykorzystują moc Chaosu dla własnych celów - jak zdobycie chwały lub potęgi - Astartes XVII Legionu uważają że Chaos jest święty i oddają mu fanatyczną, religijną cześć. Uważają również że jest on również jedyną nadzieją Imperium na zbawienie od jego dotychczasowego, zgniłego władcy. Legion ten pozostał po Herezji Horusa bardzo dobrze zorganizowany, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych, które rozpadły się na wiele mniejszych band. Po porażce zdrajców na Terrze Prymarcha zarządził odwrót do Oka Grozy, gdzie Niosący Słowo przejęli planetę Sicarus. Lorgar, rozbity przez porażkę Mistrza Wojny odizolował się całkowicie od wszystkich i wszystkiego w swym sanktuarium, lecz wcześniej wyznaczył dwie osoby które miały sprawować władzę nad Legionem pod jego nieobecność - byli to Pierwszy Mroczny Apostoł Erebus, a także Pierwszy Kapitan Kor Phaeron. Obaj, chociaż darzą się szacunkiem, niemal w ogóle ze sobą nie współdziałają, a co więcej od tysiącleci próbują się wzajemnie wyeliminować z gry, aby przejąć wyłączną władzę. Są oni, zgodnie z naukami ich Prymarchy zapisanymi w Księdze Lorgara, całkowicie i fanatycznie oddani mocom czterech bogów Osnowy. Uważają że tylko Chaos może uratować Ludzkość od wewnętrznego rozpadu oraz zagrożenia ze strony xenos. Każdy z Niosących Słowo jest misjonarzem który głosi mroczne prawdy pośród tych skłonnych jej wysłuchać, oraz eksterminującym tych którzy są na nie głusi. Bardzo istotnym punktem ich wierzeń jest właśnie kultywowanie Chaosu Niepodzielnego, czyli panteonu czterech bóstw po równo. Zbyt silne oddanie jednemu konkretnemu bogu jest postrzegane wśród nich jako herezja, której ukaranie bądź nie zależy jedynie od dobrej woli przewodzącego Zborem Mrocznego Apostoła. Przed Herezją Horusa wierzono iż genoziarno Niosących Słowo jest czyste, jednak przez ich zdradę wyszły na jaw jego słabości. Astartes tego Legionu przejawiają tendencję do niekwestiowanego oddania danej sprawie i graniczącej z szaleństwem uporczywości. Od czasów Herezji te cechy zostały nawet spotęgowane. Chociaż ich genoziarno nie przejawia mutacji, to zmiany spowodowane wpływem Osnowy są przez nich postrzegane jako boskie błogosławieństwa i są bardzo pożądane wśród Zborów. Swe pancerze przed Herezją Horusa Niosący Słowo malowali na szaro, a ich heraldyką była otwarta księga z płomieniem w środku. Wraz z postępującym upadkiem Legionu, coraz więcej Astartes zaczęło malować swoje pancerze na karmazynowo, a na ich heraldyce pojawiała się głowa demona. Po porażce Horusa i teraz, w 41 millenium, wszyscy Niosący Słowo mają pancerze przemalowane na czerwono, a z ich heraldyki księga zniknęła całkowicie, pozostawiając tylko płonącą głowę demona. Inną charakterystyczną cechą wyglądu zbroi Niosących Słowo jest to że przyozdabiają je pergaminami z wypisanymi fragmentami Księgi Lorgara, lub wypisują je bezpośrednio na nich. Dotyczy to również pancerzy pojazdów. Niosący Słowo nie posiadają żadnego konkretnego okrzyku bojowego. Do bitwy maszerują recytując wersety z Księgi Lorgara i śpiewając przeklęte psalmy. =Historia= Wielka Krucjata thumb|250px|Wygląd Niosących Słowo przed Herezją XVII Legion pierwotnie nosił nazwę Imperialnych Heroldów. Astartes pochodzący z niego pełnili szczególną funckję, mianowicie byli wysłannikami Władcy Ludzkości, którzy stawiali jego wrogom ultimatum - poddanie i przyjęcie Imperialnej Prawdy, albo śmierć. Imperium było państwem świeckim, wszelka religijność, bałwochwalstwo i przesądność były zabronione. Świat na którym został odnaleziony Lorgar był jednak całkowicie inny. Najwyższą wartością była tam wiara w cztery bóstwa, a nawet gdy Prymarcha podbił i zjednoczył Colchis w imię Imperatora - którego ujrzał wcześniej w wizji - to wierzył iż jest on bogiem. Gdy Imperator w końcu odnalazł swego siedemnastego syna, na nic się zdało się jego tłumaczenie iż nadnaturalnym bytem nie jest. Lorgar widział w nim boga i nic nie było w stanie zmienić jego myślenia. Lorgar znacznie zmienił oblicze swojego Legionu gdy w końcu został z nim połączony. Po pierwsze, zmienił jego nazwę na Niosących Słowo. Po drugie, chociaż do tej pory XVII Legion podążał za świeckimi poglądami Imperium, za sprawą Prymarchy zaczęło się to zmieniać. Świeży Astartes pochodący z Colchis już od dziecka byli przekonywaniu o boskości Imperatora, co było jedynie pogłębiane przez wstąpienie do Legionu. Lorgar ustanowił w swym Legionie funkcję Kapelana, który stał obok każdego Kapitana Kompanii i dbał o stronę duchową Marines. Wkrótce niemal cały Legion zaczął oddawać Imperatorowi boską cześć. Jedymi którzy pozostawali wobec tego sceptyczni to Astartes pochodzący z Terry, byli Imperialni Heroldzi. Nie minęło wiele czasu aż zaczęli stanowić jednak mniejszość bez żadnego głosu. Podobnie sprawa wyglądała z planetami podbitymi przez Niosących Słowo. Gdy inne Legiony głosiły wśród ludzi świecką Imperialną Prawdę, Niosący Słowo wprowadzali tam wiarę w Boga-Imperatora, przy tym nie śpiesząc się zbytnio z podbojem kolejnych planet. Nim opuścili dany świat, musieli mieć pewność że cała jego populacja będzie oddana tylko i wyłącznie ich Bogu. Nawracaniem populacji zajmowali się Kapelani, posługując się przy tym napisaną przez samego Lorgara księgą o nazwie Lectico Divenitatus (która swoją drogą rozprzestrzeniła się na resztę Imperium, gdzie powstawały na jej podstawie kulty). Niosący Słowo w tym czasie niszczyli świątynie, palili księgi oraz eliminowali co bardziej opornych wyznawców starych bóstw. Był to długotrwaly proces, jednak efektywny - gdy XVII Legion opuszczał planetę, była ona pełna fanatyczych wiernych Boga-Imperatora. Władca Ludzkości znosił popstępowanie XVII Legionu przez około sto lat, jednak po tym czasie postanowił działać. Niosący Słowo przedstawiali go jako bóstwo i ludzie im wierzyli, czego nie mógł tolerować. Na dodatek, przez ich powolną indoktrynację ludności zdobytych planet, szybkość postępu Niosących Słowo była zatrważająco niska. Gdzie inne Legiony przejmowali dziesiątki, jeżeli nie setki światów, oni mieli na swoim koncie zaledwie ułamek tych liczb. Było to tym bardziej uwłaczające gdy wzięło się pod uwagę to iż XVII Legion był prawie największym pod względem liczby Astartes. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie te fakty, Imperator nie był w stanie tego dłużej tolerować. Postanowił dać bolesną lekcję Lorgarowi i wszystkim Niosącym Słowo. Do tego zadania wyznaczył swą prawą rękę, Malcadora Pieczętnika oraz swojego trzynastego syna, Roboute Guillimana. Mieli oni udać się na planetę Khur - jedną ze zdobytych przez Niosących Słowo - i zniszczyć znajdujące się tam miasto Monarchia. Pełne majestatycznych świątyń ku chwale Boga-Imperatora i oddanych mu mieszkańców było perłą, największym osiągnięciem Lorgara, a przy tym drzazgą w świeckim ciele Imperium. Malcador i Guilliman wraz z jedną kompanią przybyli nad Khur i od razu przystąpili do dzieła. Udali się nie tylko do Monarchii, lecz również do szesnastu innych miast na planecie, gdzie natychmiast kazali ludności cywilnej się ewakuować. Zszokowani ludzie próbowali protestować, kończyło się to jednak ich egzekucjami. Nim zablokowali łączność planety, pozwolili wysłać jeden sygnał z prośbą o pomoc do Niosących Słowo. Gdy miasta były już puste - niezależnie czy ludzi ewakuowano czy wyeksterminowano - piątego dnia rozpoczęło się bombardowanie orbitalne. Wszystkie metropolie planety zostały starte z powierzchni Khur na pył ogniem z baterii dział okrętowych. Gdy dzieło się dokonało, pozostało im tylko czekać. Gdy XVII Legion przybył nad Khur, cały Legion desantował się w całości na powierzchnię planety, konkretnie w ruiny Monarchii. Zastali tam czekających na nich Malcadora, Guillimana oraz kompanię Ultramarines. Lorgar wpadł naturalnie w furię i żądał wyjaśnień, których jego brat mu ze spokojem udzielił - to co tu widzi to lekcja od samego Imperatora za jego przewinienia. Lorgar zaatakował nawet w gniewie Guillimana oraz Malcadora, jednak ci pozostali tym niewzruszeni i nie odpowiedzieli. Pieczętnik jedynie skontaktował się psionicznie z Imperatorem, któremu powiedział że Lorgar nie ma zamiaru ich posłuchać. Wówczas Imperator zmanifestował swoją postać na powierzchni Khur przed Niosącymi Słowo w oślepiającym świetle. Imperator miał dla nich tylko jedno polecenie - klękać. Wszyscy Niosący Słowo, pod wpływem jego psionicznej potęgi, padł przed Władcą Ludzkości na kolanach w prochach ich niegdyś najpiękniejszego miasta. Imperator wyjaśnił im że są jednym Legionem który go zawiódł. Głoszą kłamliwe hasła o jego boskości, podbijają zatrważająco mało planet. Wyraził nadzieję że ta lekcja otworzy im oczy i od tego momentu zaczną postępować zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami. Po tym jego postać zniknęła, tak samo nagle jak się pojawiła. Całe to wydarzenie dało Lorgarowi do myślenia. Odizolował się od świata na pewien czas, gdzie musiał przemyśleć dalsze działania. Wówczas przyszło do niego dwóch jego najbardziej zaufanych ludzi - Pierwszy Kapitan Kor Phaeron oraz Pierwszy Kapelan Erebus. Usiłowali go przekonać że Imperator faktycznie może nie być bogiem i nie należy składać mu takiej czci. Tym niemniej, w Galaktyce są istoty boskie, które potrzebują i hojnie nagradzają swoich wyznawców. Zaproponowali mu podróż w dotąd niezbadane przez nikogo zakątki Drogi Mlecznej, gdzie miałby odnlaeźć miejsce gdzie spotykają się ludzie i bogowie. Lorgar, chociaż początkowo wściekły na tak jawne namawianie go do zdrady, dał się wreszcie przekonać, początkowo na samą podróż w celu odszukania bogów. Swą eskapadę, która trwać miała kilka lat, nazwał Pielgrzymką. Pielgrzymka Lorgar, wybrany przez niego do tej podróży Zakon Ząbkowanego Słońca pod wodzą Kapitana Argel Tala oraz kontyngent mających, z rozkazu Imperatora, mieć oko na Prymarchę Adeptus Custodes odłączyli się od głównej floty Niosących Słowo i udali się w najdalsze krańce Galaktyki. Po długiej, trzyletniej podróży, dotarli wreszcie do tajemniczego kosmicznego zjawiska - gigantycznej burzy Osnowy, która potem nazywana miała być Okiem Grozy. Najbliżej anomalii położona była jedna zamieszkała planeta. Żyli na niej zdziczali ludzie o niebieskich oczach. Owa mutacja spowodowana była widocznością Oka z powierzchni ziemi. Tak czy inaczej, lokalni mieszkańcy przywitali Lorgara i powiedzieli że jego przybycie już dawno było im obwieszczone przez ich bogów. Tak powitano Prymarchę na Cadii. Prymarcha, Niosący Słowo oraz jeden z Custodes przebywali przez pewien czas na powierzchni planety. Cadianie powiedzieli, że są w stanie dowieść istnienia bogów, jednak potrzebują czasu na przygotowanie odpowiedniego rytułału. Po kilku dniach lokalni mieszkańcy zaprosili swych gości do świątyni, w której składane były ofiary ku czci bogów. Znajdowały się tam dziesiątki włóczni, na które nabici byli złożeni w ofierze Cadianie. Odpowiedzielna za rytułał kapłanka Ingethel powiedziała że większość ofiar stanowią jej ludzie, jednak poszukujący prawdy musi oddać jednego ze swoich ludzi. Problemu kogo wybrać oszczędził towarzyszący im Custodes, który uznał iż Lorgar oszalał że pozwala na coś takiego. Próbował zaatakować Prymarchę, przy okazji zabijając kilku Niosących Słowo, jednak został przez nich w końcu. Chociaż skończył z obrażeniami które zabiłyby nawet Astartes, gdy nabijano go na włócznię wciąż żył. Gdy ofiara się dopełniła, Lorgar w końcu otrzymał to czego poszukiwał. Ingethel - prowadząca rytuał kapłanka - została opętana przez moce Osnowy a jej ciało przejęte przez demona, przez co jej ciało zmutowało w wężopodobną kreaturę. Potwór przedstawił się jako wysłaniec Panteonu i Lorgarowi propozycję - wyśle do Oka część swoich synów, do samego serca domeny Bogów, a oni przyniosą mu odpowiedzi których tak poszukuje. Mimo początkowego wachania, Prymarcha przystał na propozycję. Do Oka wysłanych zostało trzydziestu Astartes z Zakonu Ząbkowanego Słońca z Kapitanem Argel Talem i Kapelanem Xaphenem na czele, pod przewodnictwem Ingethel. Ruszyli tam na pokładzie fregaty Lament Orfeo. Astartes, po początkowym doznaniu wizji przyszłości - o Herezji Horusa - nakazane zostało ściągnięcie pól Gellera. Po pierwszych odmowach w końcu jednak to uczynili, przekonani przez Ingethel tym że to jedyny sposób na uzyskanie odpowiedzi których szukają. Skończyło się tylko w jeden możliwy do przewidzenia sposób, czyli całkowitą rzezią załogi ludzkiej i Marines. Bez osłon, na pokład okrętu bez problemu mogły dostać się byty Osnowy, które w pierwszej kolejności wymordowały śmiertelników, a potem zabrały się za Niosących Słowo, którzy mimo to dzielnie stawiali opór przez siedem miesięcy. W końcu jednak poległ ostatni z nich. W świecie materialnym minęła jednak niecała minuta. Gdy ostatni z Astartes padł martwy Lament Orfeo powrócił z Osnowy, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich na Fidelatis Lex dumna jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej fregata wyglądała jak po ciężkim boju. Dobiegł z niej sygnał o pomoc Kapitana ekspedycji. Gdy ekipa ratunkowa weszła na Lament Orfeo ujrzeli przerażający widok. Okręt wyglądał jakby w ciągu minuty odbyła się tutaj bitwa, cała ludzka załoga była martwa, a Astartes na skraju wyczerpania. Po zabraniu na Fidelatis Lex okazało się że ich dusze zostały powiązane z duszami demonów. Byli to też pierwsi Opętani Marines. Lorgar przesłuchał dokładnie każdego z nich - opowiadali mu o przyszłości jaka czeka Imperium, o wojnie domowej, o zdradzie części Legionów, także o tym iż Imperator zawarł pakt z Mrocznymi Bogami przy tworzeniu Prymarchów. Faktem więc stało się to iż władca Ludzkości wiedział o istnieniu bytów wyższych, a mimo to starał się ten fakt ukryć. Relacje Astartes którzy powrócili znacznie zmieniły myślenie Prymarchy Niosących Słowo, stały się też podwaliną pod Księgę Lorgara. Trzydziestu opętanych przez demony Astartes stało się jedną z elitarnych formacji Legionu, ulubieńcami Lorgara, których ochrzcił Gal Vorbak, co po colchisiańsku znaczyło ,,błogosławieni synowie". W ten sposób zakończyła się Pielgrzymka. Prymarcha musiał teraz potajemnie przygotować się do wojny domowej której, jak mu przepowiedziano, będzie prowodyrem, lecz nie będzie stał na czele wojsk zdrajców. Oczyszczenie Równolegle do Pielgrzymki Lorgara, która zajęła trzy lata, pozostawieni by dowodzić Niosącymi Słowo Erebus oraz Kor Phaeron, przeprowadzili wielkie oczyszczenie szeregów Legionu. Każdy z Astartes, który przejawiał choćby cień wątpliwości wobec nadchodzących zmian, był bezlitośnie eliminowany. Dotyczyło to głównie pochodzących jeszcze z Terry, byłych Imperialnych Heroldów, którzy byli najsilniej wierni Imperatorowi. Oczyszczenie pochłonęło życie tysięcy Niosących Słowo, ale było konieczne - w końcu w Legionie pozostali wyłącznie ci całkowicie oddani Mrocznym Bogom. Herezja Horusa Przygotowania thumb|250px|Kolory ,,odrodzonych" Niosących Słowo Niosący Słowo poczynili przygotowania do swej zdrady starannie i bez pośpiechu. Zajęło im to całe czterdzieści lat, podczas których udawali swą przynależność do Imperium, podczas gdy tak naprawdę stali się gorliwymi wyznawcami Panteonu Chaosu. W pierwszej kolejności wzmocnili szeregi swojego Legionu - na wszystkich podbitych przez siebie planetach zaczęli wprowadzać nową wiarę, skąd później rekrutowali do swoich szeregów. Zyskali w ten sposób miliony fanatycznie oddanych wyznawców, a także tysiące nowych Astartes. Drugim krokiem było pozyskanie sojuszników. Lorgar zdobył ich wśród Adeptus Mechanicus z Marsa, którzy zaopatrzyli jego Legion w sprzęt niezbędny do prowadzenia wojny totalnej. Najbardziej znamiennym darem od Kapłanów Maszyny były trzy gigantyczne pancerniki klasy ,,Otchłań", nazwane kolejno Wściekła Otchłań, Błogosławiona Panienka oraz Trisagion. Każdy z nich był niezrównany pod względem opancerzenia i siły ognia, zdolne dorównać nawet Falandze Imperialnych Pięści. Mimo to, nieważne jak bardzo Niosący Słowo nie byliby przygotowani, sami nie mogli nawet marzyć o pokonaniu Imperium w pojedynkę. Potrzebowali wsparcia innych Prymarchów. Na wskutek przeróżnych, trwających czterdzieści lat machinacji Niosącym Słowo udało się przeciągnąc połowę Legionów na swoją stronę. Najważniejszym z nich było przekabacenie przez Mistrza Wojny - oraz jego Synów Horusa - który miał poprowadzić rebelię. Sprawę Lorgara wsparli również Dzieci Imperatora, Żelaźni Wojownicy, Gwardia Śmierci, Władcy Nocy, Pożeracze Światów oraz Legion Alfa. Masakra na Strefie Lądowania Zdrajcy mieli ściągnąć maski podczas starannie uknutego planu, podczas którego jednocześnie zamierzali zwabić w pułapkę kilka lojalistycznych Legionów. Plan zakładał iż Synowie Horusa, Dzieci Imperatora, Gwardia Śmierci oraz Pożeracze Światów ubunkrują się na planecie Istvaan V po czym rozgłośnią informację o swej zdradzie. Na tą wieść z pewnością odpowiedzą lojalistyczne Legiony, którym na ,,pomoc" przybędą po czasie Niosący Słowo, Legion Alfa, Żelaźni Wojownicy i Władcy Nocy, jednak do ostatniej chwili imperialni nie będą wiedzieć o ich nowej przynależności. Zdradzeni i otoczeni, lojaliści mieli nie mieć szans. Początkowo bitwa była niezwykle zacięta i wyrównana. Trzy lojalistyczne Legiony napierały z nienawiścią na swoich zdradzieckich braci, straty po obu stronach wzrastały z każdą chwilą. Poza Astartes w walce brali udział także Prymarchowie swoich Legionów, którzy gdziekolwiek się pojawili przechylali szalę zwycięstwa na swoją korzyść, wyżynając Astartes wroga całymi tuzinami. Wszystko zmieniło się z przybyciem kolejnych czterech Legionów. Wymęczeni walką Marines Salamander i Kruczej Gwardii postanowili wycofać się do linii nowoprzybyłych sojuszników, by się tam w spokoju przegrupować. Żelazne Dłonie na czele z Ferrusem Manusem zdecydowali się nie odpuszczać i walczyć samotnie dalej. Renegaci nie ujawnili się aż do ostatniej chwili. Zrzucili maski dopiero gdy lojaliście zbliżyli się na zasięg ostrzału bolterów. W kilka chwil, nim jeszcze Krucza Gwardia i Salamandry zdążyli zrozumieć co się tak naprawdę dzieje, zginęło ich całe setki. Nowoprzybyłe Legiony również były po stronie zdrajców, a oni zostali otoczeni. Bitwa przestała być bitwą, a zamieniła się w masakrę. Zdrajcy ruszyli do przodu, zaciskając kordon. Przelana krew i rozpacz osłabiła granicę między światem rzeczywistym a Osnową, dzięki czemu demony uśpione w duszach Błogosławionych Synów zostały wybudzone i przejęły kontrolę nad Marines. Gal Vorbak, już wcześniej szybsi i silniejsi niż inni Astartes, nagle transformowali się w żądne krwi bestie. Ich ciała i pancerze mutowały - w miejscu rąk mieli teraz szpony, ostrza oraz macki, a głowy i hełmy zmieniły się w zwierzęce łby wypełnione szeregiem ostrych kłów. Niektórzy mutowali jeszcze bardziej groteskowo, niektórym z ciał wyrosły kolce, rogi czy skrzydła. Opętani okazali się być maszynami do zabijania. Przedzierali się przez szeregi lojalistów zbierając wśród nich ogromne żniwo. Corvus Corax, widząc jak Gal Vorbak wybijają jego synów, postanowił ruszyć im czym prędzej z pomocą. Nawet mimo swoich demonicznych mocy, Błogosławieni Synowie nie stanowili żadnego wyzwania dla Prymarchy. W międzyczasie Lorgar, u boku Erebusa i Kor Phaerona walczył z lojalistami. Był sprawcą tego wszystkiego i czuł się przez to przygnieciony. Chciał zrzucić z tronu Imperium swojego ojca, wiedział że nie uda się tego zrobić bezkrwawo, ale skala tego co się działo przeszła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania, wręcz żałował że doszło do takiej rzezi. Z letargu wyrwał go dopiero widok tego jak jego brat Corvus Corax masakruje jego ukochanych Gal Vorbak. Ruszył im na pomoc, ignorując błagania Erebusa i Kor Phaerona by tego nie robił. Sam doskonale wiedział że Prymarcha Kruczej Gwardii jest znacznie lepszym wojownikiem od niego i nie wygra tej walki, to jednak go nie powstrzymało. Szpony Coraxa i buława Lorgara starły się ze sobą. Siła i szybkość ciosów wymieniana między braćmi była niewyobrażalna, sama fala uderzeniowa uderzeń powalała walczących nieopodal Astartes. Chociaż Aurelian zdołał trafić Coraxa kilka razy, to walczący w furii i z żądzą zemsty Prymarcha Kruczej Gwardii wyraźnie był w tym starciu górą. Wbił w ciało Lorgara swoje szpony i posłał go na kolana. Zamachnął się szponami zamierzając dekapitować zdrajcę, jednak cios w ostatniej chwili został zablokowany. Przed śmiercią uratował Lorgara Prymarcha Władców Nocy, Konrad Curze, który zablokował cios szponami energetycznymi Coraxa swoimi własnymi. Wówczas stało się niewyobrażalne - Corvus Corax poczuł strach przed swoim bratem. Wzbił się w niebo na swym plecaku rakietowym i wycofał się z dala od dwóch Prymarchów. Konrad wyśmiał tylko słabość Lorgara i wyraził odrazę na widok Gal Vorbak, po czym odszedł. thumb|400px|Gal Vorbak w walce z CustodesRzeź nie potrwała wiele dłużej. Zwycięstwo przeważających liczebnie zdrajców było miażdżące. Z potężnych i dumnych Legionów Salamander, Kruczej Gwardii i Żelaznych Dłoni pozostały wyłącznie niedobitki, ci ostatni stracili nawet swojego Prymarchę, który zginął w starciu z Fulgrimem, Prymarchą Dzieci Imperatora. Bitwę ze strony Niosących Słowo zwieńczyła eliminacja towarzyszących od czterdziestu lat Custodes, którzy desantowali się z Fidelatis Lex na powierzchnię Istvaana V. Do walki z nimi ruszyła reszta pozostałych przy życiu Gal Vorbak. W starciu z gwardią przyboczną samego Imperatora zginęli jednak niemal wszyscy, poza ich dowódcą, Kapitanem Argel Talem. Bitwa o Calth Przygotowania Rzeź na Istvaanie, chociaż było zdarzeniem na ogromną skalę, to zdrada Horusa i reszty Prymarchów pozostała niewykryta przez resztę Imperium. Dzięki temu rebelianci mogli postępować przez jeszcze pewien czas, wciąż mając element zaskoczenia po swojej stronie. Horus wyznaczył Niosących Słowo do szczególnego zadania - mieli oni zniszczyć, a przynajmniej uszkodzić Ultramarines na tyle by nie byli w stanie pomóc Imperium. Lorgar i jego synowie bardziej niż ochoczo przyjęli to zadanie, bowiem wciąż pamiętali upokorzenie na Khur i nienawidzili za to XIII Legionu. Nienawiść do Ultramarines była wbrew pozorom rzeczą która nie do końca podobała się Aurelianowi. Przez czterdzieści lat przygotowań które minęły od Pielgrzymki do początku Herezji Niosący Słowo oczyścili swe szeregi ze wszystkich którzy przejawiali choćby najmniejsze oznaki słabości lub braku lojalności, zatem oddanie jego Astartes nie było problemem. Było nim jednak to że niektórzy z legionistów byli zaślepieni gniewem i przez to nieczyści w swej świętej krucjacie przeciwko Imperium. Lorgar chciał się ich pozbyć, jednak nie miał podstaw żeby po prostu ich wyeliminować. Zamiast tego, to słabsze ogniwa miały zostać wysłane na Calth, gdzie mieli zginąć w walce jako męczennicy. Tak jak na Istvaanie, zdrajcy mieli wbić niczego nie spodziewającym się lojalistom nóż w plecy. Ultramarines nie wiedzieli o zdradzie Horusa, który to nakazał Guillimanowi oraz jego Legionowi zebrać się na Calth i wspólnie z Niosącymi Słowo uderzyć w zbierających się nieopodal systemu Veridian Orków. Prymarcha Ultramarines uważał że dwa pełne Legiony Astartes było siłą przesadnie dużą na zbieraninę zielonoskórych, sądził że rzucając taką armię do walki Mistrz Wojny chciał zademonstrować swój autorytet. Jak by nie było, Guilliman uznał że to dobra okazja ku temu by nieco podreperować stosunki między nim a Lorgarem, które zostały nadszarpnięte przez zniszczenie Monarchii. Przed rozpoczęciem, kluczowe dla operacji Niosących Słowo było zbrojne przejęcie krążownika Campanile na obrzeżach systemu Veridian. Miało to miejsce kilkadziesiąt godzin przed rozpoczęciem akcji. Będący w rękach zdrajców okręt udał się w stronę Calth. W międzyczasie, niespodziewający się zagrożenia Ultramarines pozwolili rozstawić Niosącym Słowo bez przeszkód swoje siły na powierzchni Calth. Były to dziesiątki tysięcy Astartes, setki tysięcy kultystów, a także Legiony Tytanów. Kultyści - na Calth działało tak zwane Bractwo Noża - zaczęli odprawiać mroczny rytuał, dzięki któremu mieli zaszczepić wirusa w systemie obronnym Calth. Ceremonii dopełnił Mroczny Apostoł Erebus. Wirus zapewnić miał dysfunkcję systemów obrony planetarnej, co pozwoliłoby wejście na niską orbitę okrętom Niosących Słowo. Bitwa thumb|400px|Niosący Słowo zdradzają UltramarinesBitwę o Calth rozpoczął przejęty przez Niosących Słowo krążownik Campanile. Bez przeszkód przeleciał on obok wszystkich fortyfikacji i okrętów Ultramarines, po czym przyśpieszył i na pełnej prędkości uderzył w główny dok orbitalny planety. W kilka sekund zginęło dziesiątki tysięcy, zarówno Astartes jak i ludzi, zniszczonych zostało także wiele okrętów, oraz sam port. Nie zatrzymało to rozpędzonego statku, który niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze, uderzył w powierzchnię planety, powodując gigantyczną eksplozję. Dzieła zniszczenia dopełniły spadające na ziemię resztki doku oraz okrętów. Jednak jeszcze nim Campanile uderzył w ziemię, okręty Niosących Słowo otworzyły ogień do statków Ultramarines, co w kilka sekund podwoiło straty, bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu zdrajców. To samo tyczyło się wojsk na planecie. Dzięki zainstalowanemu w systemie obrony planetarnej wirusowi komunikacja wśród Ultramarines była prawie niemożliwa. Nie mogli dzięki temu wzajemnie przekazać sobie informacji o tym że to ich sojusznicy z XVII Legionu są agresorami, co pozwoliło Niosącym Słowo na niemal bezkarne ich wybijanie. thumb|400px|Roboute Guilliman walczy w próżni, po zniszczeniu jego okrętuGuilliman szybko doszedł do tego że atakują ich Niosący Słowo, pierwotnie uważał to jednak za tragiczne nieporozumienie i wzywał do wstrzymania ognia, a Ultramarines nakazał odpowiadać tylko w ostateczności. Dopiero po pewnym czasie zrozumiał że Lorgar i Niosący Słowo go zdradzili, po czym zaczął nawoływać swych synów do walki. Prymarcha XVII Legionu skontaktował się z Guillimanem i powiadomił go o zdradzie Horusa i wojnie domowej która trwała w Imperium. Nim Guilliman w ogóle zdołał przetrawić tą informację, Lorgar wykonał demoniczną inkantację która rozsadziła mostek okrętu Prymarchy Ultramarines, Honor Macragge. Aurelian oddał kontrolę nad operacją Kor Phaeronowi, a sam z resztą Niosących Słowo ruszył w głąb Ultramaru. W tym samym czasie Kor Phaeron ze swoją grupą uderzeniową desantowali się na główną fortyfikację orbitalną i zbrojnie ją przejęli. Dzięki temu okręty Niosących Słowo mogły podlecieć bez problemów na jeszcze bliższą odległość, a wykorzystując potężne uzbrojenie stacji orbitalnej, Kor Phaeron zaczął ostrzeliwać inne planety w systemie. Niosący Słowo wykonali swój gambit, w którym w ciągu praktycznie kilku chwil zdewastowali Calth i wybili ogromną część Ultramarines. Kolejnym etapem miała być po prostu eksterminacja pozostałej części XIII Legionu. Mimo tak wielkich strat, Ultramarines nie złamali się jednak. Zdołali przywrócić komunikację na planecie, a po czasie odnalazł się także Roboute Guilliman, który po eksplozji mostka jego okrętu flagowego tylko dzięki fizjologii Prymarchy zdołał cudem przeżyć w próżni - gdzie zresztą samodzielnie zabił mnóstwo Niosących Słowo - i wrócić na pokład. Pod jego dowodzeniem wciąż żyjące siły zdołały się zebrać i stawić opór. Kor Phaeron rozpoczął z kolei następną fazę operacji, to jest wycelował działa stacji orbitalnej w słońce systemu Veridian i ostrzelał gwiazdę. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, grupa uderzeniowa pięćdziesięciu Ultramarines z Roboute Guillimanem na czele, dysponując ze stworzonym przez sojuszniczego Magosa z Mechanicum kodem który miał pozbyć się wirusa Niosących Słowo, teleportowali się więc na stację orbitalną z zamiarem jej odbicia i odzyskania kontroli nad systemami obronnymi planety. Szturm Ultramarines był szybki i skuteczny, zwłaszcza że na jego czele stał ich Prymarcha, który sam w gniewie przebijał się bez kłopotu przez zastępy przeciwnika. Gdy dotarli do centrum kontrolnego, napotkali tam głównodowodzącego siłami zdrajców Kor Phaerona. W walce która nastąpiła stała się rzez niezwykła - Pierwszy Kapitan Niosących Słowo, wykorzystując moce Osnowy, zdołał powalić na ziemię i ogłuszyć Guillimana. Zgodnie z wolą Lorgara, Prymarcha miał zginąć, bowiem wiedział że nie zdołają przeciągnąć go na stronę zdrajców. Kor Phaeron postanowił jednak inaczej - dzierżył sztylet, który był fragmentem Anatemy, czyli tego samego ostrza którym Erebus spaczył Horusa, sądził więc że to samo uda się jemu. Stało się jednak inaczej - Guilliman doszedł do siebie nim otrzymał cios sztyletem i wyrwał Kor Phaeronowi jedno z jego serc. Przeżył i został odciągnięty z placu boju przez pozostałych Niosących Słowo, który teleportowali się na statek flagowy Kor Phaerona, Infidus Imperator, za którym Honor Macragge rozpoczął szaleńczy pościg i w końcu go zniszczył, chociaż z potwornymi uszkodzeniami. Kor Phaeron i z tych opresji zdołał się wydostać, chociaż stracił względy Lorgara - Prymarcha wiedział o porażce swojego przyszywanego ojca, z powodu pychy która ogarnęła go gdy uważał że może przekabacić Guillimana na stronę zdrajców. thumb|400px|Obie strony nie zaprzestały walk nawet bo tym gdy powierzchnia planety została skażona i obie strony musiały ewakuować się do rozległej sieci katakumbNiosący Słowo ostrzelawszy gwiazdę Veridianu mieli nadzieję doprowadzić do supernowy, co miało kompletnie wyłączyć cały system użytku i zabić każdego kto się tam znajdował. Ultramarines zapobiegli tym planom, jednak Niosący Słowo zdołali uszkodzić gwiazdę na tyle że zaczęła ona wydzielać śmiertelne promieniowanie. Guilliman ewakuował siebie i tylu ludzi ilu zdołał z systemu. Reszta Ultramarines, cywilów oraz Niosących Słowo, by ratować życia przed radiacją, uciekła do rozległych podziemnych katakumb na Calth, gdzie rozpoczęła się trwająca wiele lat Wojna Podziemna. W jej wyniku zginęła cała reszta Niosących Słowo. Bitwa o Calth zakończyła się pyrrusowym zwycięstwem Ultramarines. Militarna porażka nie była jednak dla Lorgara bolesna, bowiem osiągnął inne założone cele. Erebus zdołał przeprowadzić na powierzchni planety swój rytuał, dzięki któremu przyzwał do świata materialnego ogrom demonów, które miały od tej pory wspierać siły zdrajców. Ponadto stworzył przy tym burzę osnowy - chociaż jeszcze była słaba - która miała odciąć Ultramar od reszty Imperium i uniemożliwić XIII Legionowi interwencję przy Bitwie o Terrę. Ponadto, wszyscy Niosący Słowo wysłani na Calth byli spisani na straty już wcześniej - było to kolejne oczyszczenie szeregów XVII Legionu. Wszyscy Astartes walczący na Calth byli co prawda lojalni, ale zbyt zaślepieni gniewem by na nich polegać. Cienista Krucjata Bitwa o Armaturę Armatura była bardzo ważnym w Imperium Pięciuset Światów punktem. Był to świat forteca, który stanowił bardzo ważny ośrodek treningowy i rekrutacyjny, a także produkcji broni i jej składu. Była to jedna z najważniejszych planet należących do Ultramarines i jej utrata byłaby dla XIII Legionu potężnym ciosem. Niosącym Słowo towarzyszyli także Pożeracze Światów na czele z Angronem. Jednak nawet zjednoczona potęga okrętów dwóch Legionów Astartes nie mogła liczyć na to że zdołają zbliżyć się to Armatury, planeta ta dysponowała bowiem gigantycznym pasmem fortyfikacji orbitalnych, które zniwelowałyby szybko flotę najeźdźców w pył. Nim jednak okręty weszły w zasięg dział, zaraz obok planety z Osnowy wyłonił się Trisagion i Błogosławiona Panienka, czyli dwa gargantuiczne krążowniki klasy Otchłań Niosących Słowo. Zaskoczeni obrońcy nie mieli szans i potężne fortyfikacje Ultramarines zostały zniszczone. Okręty zbliżyły się i wystrzeliły w stronę planety kapsuły desantowe wypełnione Astartes. Pierwsi na polu walki znaleźli się głodni bitwy i krwi wroga Pożeracze Światów. W swoim stylu, bez zbędnego planowania, ruszyli z rykiem na wroga. Niosący Słowo którzy wylądowali na Armaturze chwilę po XII Legionie nie zamierzali wchodzić w drogę swoim kuzynom, a trzymali się na tyłach, wyłapując niedobitków i składając ich w ofierze Mrocznym Bogom. Natarcie Pożeraczy Światów było kompletnie niezorganizowane z tego powodu że wszyscy, na czele z Angronem, stracili nad sobą kontrolę przez efekt Gwoździ Rzeźnika. Rozbiegli się po mieście i w samotności lub w grupach wdawali się w potyczki z lokalnymi żołnierzami lub Ultramarines. Obrońcy jednak nie zamierzali wdawać się w bezpośrednią walkę z rozszalałymi berserkerami, tylko zwabiali ich w kotły, pułapki i strefy śmierci i tam wybijali. W jedną z takich pułapek wpadł sam Angron, gdy wysadzili budynki wokół niego i pogrzebali Prymarchę pod tonami gruzów. Dodatkowo sytuację pogarszał fakt że przez unoszący się w powietrzu pył komunikacja była utrudniona, prawie że niemożliwa. Nie było więc mowy o nawet próbie skoordynowania ataku z Niosącymi Słowo lub Tytanami. Lorgar, nie brał udziału w bitwie, lecz został na orbicie na pokładzie swojego okrętu flagowego, Fidelatis Lex. Utraciwszy kontakt ze swoim bratem, Aurelian teleportował się na kupę gruzu pod którą leżał Angron i natychmiast zaczął kopać. Nie używał do tego rąk, lecz telekinezy. Fale kinetyczne które go otaczały były tak silne, że ktokolwiek zbliżył się do Prymarchy zostawał z impetem odrzucony. Zabiło to całe oddziały Astartes, podczas czego Lorgar nawet na sekundę nie przestał kopać. W końcu Aureliana na celownik obrał jeden z wrogich Tytanów klasy Warhound, Prymarcha podniósł jednak za pomocą telekinezy gigantyczny głaz wielkości transportowca Rhino i cisnął nim z ogromną prędkością prosto w kokpit kolosa. Machina zamarła w bezruchu, by po chwili paść z hukiem na ziemię. Chwilę później kolejny Tytan miał Lorgara na celowniku. Wycelował w niego swoje działo Inferno i strzelił. Gdy kurz opadł, załoga machiny zobaczyła coś co kompletnie ich zszokowało - Prymarcha stał z uniesioną dłonią nietknięty, chociaż ziemia wokół niego została od temperatury strzału aż zeszklona. Psioniczna tarcza ocaliła go przed pierwszym strzałem, jednak załoga Warhounda szybko oddała drugi. Tym razem strzał sięgnął celu, Lorgar padł na ziemię ze spaloną twarzą i pancerzem, jednak wciąż żył. Załoga nie mogła odpuścić sobie okazji wykończenia dwóch zdradzieckich Prymarchów na raz i zdecydowała zdeptać ich jak zwykłe robaki. Warhound podniósl swą nogę i opuścił na nich z zamiarem zmiażdżenia, lecz wtedy coś zablokowało jego ruch. Był to Angron, który powstrzymał siłą własnych mięśni Tytana. Serwomotory machiny robiły co mogły, jednak to Prymarcha Pożeraczy Światów był silniejszy. Chciał kupić czas Lorgarowi na powstanie i ucieczkę, jednak ten nie miał nawet siły się ruszyć. Angron dzielnie trzymał Warhounda na swoich plecach, nie mógł wytrzymać jednak zbyt długo - jego pancerz, kości oraz ścięgna zaczęły pękać pod gigantycznym ciężarem. Ostatecznie z sytuacji wyciągnął ich zaprzyjaźniony Tytan z Legio Audax. Wroga machina musiała odpuścić swój zamiar zdeptania Prymarchów i odwrócić się w stronę wroga aby uniknąć zniszczenia. Mimo to, lojalistyczny Tytan i tak został pokonany. Jakiś czas później nadeszły wreszcie posiłki Niosących Słowo i wspólnie ruszyli do dalszej walki. Ultramarines nie mieli już jednak zamiaru dalej się wycofywać. Ponownie, Pożeracze Światów wpadli w krwawy szał i ponownie weszli w sidła zastawione przez lojalistów, gdy weszli na teren który broniły ich Vindicatory. Synowie Angrona ponieśli w ten sposób potężne straty, jednak w końcu udało się im dotrzeć do linii obrońców. Wywiązało się między nimi krwawe starcie wręcz, którego centralnym punktem było starcie dowódców obu stron - Kharnem z XII Legionu oraz Orfeo z XIII. Walka była nadzwyczaj wyrównana, obaj wojownicy byli nią tak zaabsorbowani że dopiero po czasie zauważyli że w międzyczasie bitwa zdążyła się skończyć. Wszyscy Ultramarines byli martwi, a wokół nich stali Pożeracze Światów i Niosący Słowo. Orfeo nie zamierzał jednak się poddać i dokończyć pojedynek z Kharnem. Nim zdążyli ponownie na siebie ruszyć wszedł między nich Angron, który oświadczył że życie ostatniego obrońcy należy do niego. Prymarcha zadał ostatniemu żywemu obrońcy długą i bolesną śmierć. Oczyszczenie Nucerii Kolejną planetą na celowniku renegatów była Nuceria. Nie była ona wybrana przez Lorgara w jego krucjacie przypadkowo. Znajdowała się ona na terenie Pięciuset Światów Ultramaru, ale było to również miejsce gdzie w pierwszych latach swego życia zamieszkiwał Angron, gdzie był trzymany w niewoli i gdzie walczył ku ucieszcze tłumów jako gladiator. Było to też miejsce gdzie on i miliony jego pobratymców rzucili się do walki z więżącymi ich panami Nucerii. Kontyngent Niosących Słowo oraz Pożeraczy Światów wylądował w miejscu gdzie nastąpiła ostatnia bitwa tamtej rebelii. Wciąż leżały tu bielejące kości towarzyszy Angrona. Prymarcha również chciał tutaj wówczas zginąć, obok swoich braci oraz sióstr. Nie było mu to jednak dane, gdyż właśnie wtedy na Nucerię przybył Imperator i teleportował go z pola bitwy. Angron nienawidził za to swego ojca już od samego początku. Widząc szczątki jego dawnych kompanów, przepełniła go żal i wściekłość. Upust mógł dać sobie tylko w jeden sposób - wymordowując wszystkich mieszkańców tej planety. Lorgarowi chodziło dokładnie o wprowadzenie swego brata w stan w jakim był teraz. Jego plan uratowania mu życia ziścił się niemal całkowicie. Przed skoordynowaną siłą dwóch Legionów, setek tysięcy Astartes, cała planeta padła w mniej niż tydzień. Jednak w chwili gdy armia stała już pod murami ostatniego miasta, nad Nucerię przybyła odsiecz - okręty XIII Legionu które uciekły z Calth oraz posiłki z reszty Ultramaru, na czele ze swoim Prymarchą. Żądni krwi i zemsty Ultramarines desantowali się do niedawno zdobytego przez zdrajców miasta, gdzie szybko się ufortyfikowali. Bitwa trwała, a Lorgar pośród całego choasu próbował odnaleźć Angrona. Z nieba spadł nagle płonący wrak Fidelatis Lex, okrętu flagowego Prymarchy, zniszczonego przez nagły atak floty XIII Legionu. W końcu jednak spotkał swego brata, lecz nie tego którego chciał - stanął twarzą w twarz z Roboute Guillimanem. Nie mieli czasu na żadne rozmowy. Oboje żywili do siebie niemożliwą do opisania słowami nienawiść. Rzucili się na siebie wściekle, Guilliman walczył swymi pięściami energetycznymi, a Lorgar swym Illuminarum. Po chwili do walki włączył się również Angron. On również miał osobistą urazę do Guillimana. Prymarcha Ultramarines był Idealnym Synem, przygarniętym przez szlachecką rodzinę, wychowany i wykształcony jak szlachcic. Angron był z kolei niewolnikiem, który pierwsze lata życia spędził na walce właśnie z możnowładcami. Nienawidził go za to i rzucił się na niego ze wznowioną furią. Mimo teoretycznie wyższego stanu, w walce Roboute nie miał szans. To był moment na który czekał Lorgar od początku krucjaty. Poprzez rzeź miliardów istnień, ich cierpienie granica między światem materialnym a Osnową zatarła się praktycznie całkowicie. Podczas gdy Guilliman i Angron walczyli, Lorgar zaczął wypowiadać inkantację w obcym, nieznanym nikomu języku. Były to imiona setek Nienarodzonych - Demonów, które Prymarcha chciał nagiąć do swej woli. Z nieba padać zaczął deszcz krwi, a w ziemię uderzać pioruny. Guilliman klęczał przed Angronem pokonany. Ten miał zadać już ostateczny cios, gdy Lorgar zareagował. Mocą psioniczną zatrzymał swego brata tak, że ten nie mógł ruszyć żadną częścią ciała. Mógł tylko patrzyć z nieposkromioną furią oraz żalem jak Ultramarines zabierają swego pobitego Prymarchę z pola bitwy. I właśnie w tej chwili, gdy Angron zrozumiał że gdy już prawie znalazł ujście dla swych emocji a zostało mu to odebrane, zaczął się zmieniać. Jego mięśnie zaczęły pękać w eksplozjach krwi, a całe jego ciało rosło. Lorgar mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać jakie cierpieinie Angron w tej chwili przechodził, lecz miał nadzieję że będzie mu później wdzięczny. W ten sposób Lorgar uratował życie swemu bratu - uczynił go nieśmiertelnym, sprawił że został on wyniesiony w poczet Demonów jako Demoniczny Książę. Imperium Ultramaru płonęło, XIII Legion został zdziesiątkowany, był także odcięty poprzez szalejącą na jego terenie burzę Osnowy, przez co nie mogli wesprzeć reszty Imperium w walce. Plan Lorgara wypełnił się w stu procentach. Zdrada Horusa Równolegle z końcem Cienistej Krucjaty, Horus oraz jego Synowie starli się z Kosmicznymi Wilkami na planecie Beta-Garnon, gdzie Prymarchowie obu tych Legionów spotkali się ze sobą oko w oko. Mimo wsparcia Mrocznych Bóstw, Leman Russ zdołał poważnie ranić Mistrza Wojny, który w krytycznym stanie musiał zostać zabrany z pola bitwy przez jego najwierniejszych kapitanów. Został przez nich w stanie śpiączki, w sekrecie przed całym Legionem, przetransportowany na pokład swojego okrętu flagowego, Mściwego Ducha. Jego stan był tajemnicą znaną wyłącznie najwyższym szczeblem oficerom Synów Horusa. Wybudził się tylko na chwilę, nakazując swoim ludziom aby zebrali oni wszystkich zdradzieckich Prymarchów i nakazali się im stawić w jego imieniu na Ullanorze, skąd renegaci mieliby ruszyć już bezpośrednio na Terrę. Po zakończonej Cienistej Krucjaty Niosący Słowo rozstali się z Angronem i jego Pożeraczami Światów. Lorgar psionicznie wyczuł iż z Mistrzem Wojny jest coś nie w porządku. Postanowił więc ,,odwiedzić" swego brata. Oddzielił się więc od floty Niosących Słowo i ruszył na pokładzie Trisagionu w okolice Beta-Garnon, gdzie aktualnie znajdowali się Synowie Horusa. Lorgar - po początkowych podejrzliwościach ze strony bratniego Legionu - wszedł na pokład Mściwego Ducha u boku wyłącznie ze swoim najbardziej zaufanym człowiekiem, Zardu Layakiem, tak zwanym Karmazynowym Apostołem, oraz dwoma jego przybocznymi. Zostali przywitani przez kapitanów Kwadry - niepełną, gdyż Abaddon znajdował się gdzieś indziej - którzy początkowo byli bardzo nieufni wobec ich gości. Lorgar oznajmił im jednak że zdaje sobie sprawę z niedyspozycji Horusa i zdołał udobruchać ich dzięki swym zdolnościom krasomówczym. Uzgodnił z nimi szczegóły zgromadzenia na Ullanorze - Synowie Horusa mieli wysłać poselstwo do Żelaznych Wojowników, gdyż zdecydowali iż to Perturabo zająć się miał ściągnięciem dość opornego od chwili transformacji w demona Angrona. Lorgar z kolei ściągnąć miał Fulgrima, który zniknął gdzieś w Pajęcznym Trakcie po Masakrze na Istvaanie V, a Legion Dzieci Imperatora bez swego Prymarchy rozpadł się na części. Aurelian już wtedy jednak wiedział że Horus niegodny jest by prowadzić rebelię, korzystał bowiem z potęgi nadanej mu przez Mrocznych Bogów, lecz nie oddawał im należnej czci. Nie była to święta wojna która na celu miała oświecenie rodzaju ludzkiego tak jak planował Lorgar - Horus prowadził ją wyłącznie w swoim interesie, czyli uzurpowania sobie tronu ich ojca. Prymarcha Niosących Słowo uważał że z tego względu cała wojna skazana jest na porażkę. Wymyślił więc plan, by z pomocą Fulgrima wyeliminować Mistrza Wojny i poprowadzić kampanię sam, ku chwale Mrocznych Bóstw. Prymarcha, Karmazynowy Apostoł oraz oddział Niosących Słowo wkroczyli do Pajęczego Traktu pod przewodnictwem wyroczni Actaei. Chociaż nie było to proste, zdołali przejść przez labirynt i dotrzeć do Oka Grozy, konkretnie do domeny samego Księcia Rozpusty. Zdołali tam odnaleźć Fulgrima w jego demonicznej formie. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, odmówił on powrotu do świata materialnego i wzięcia udziału w ataku na Terrę, w związku z czym Niosący Słowo musieli go do tego zmusić. thumb|300px|Lorgar w walce z Fulgrimem Zardu Layak znał prawdziwe imię demona, lecz gdy tylko zaczął wypowiadać inkantację, Fulgrim rzucił się do ataku. Na jego drodze stanął Lorgar, któremu udało powstrzymać się Fulgrima na tyle długo by Layak wypowiedział imię do końca. Był on od teraz narzędziem woli Apostoła, który w pierwszej kolejności potężnym psionicznym krzykiem wezwał rozrzucone po Galaktyce Dzieci Imperatora udać się na Ullanor. XVII i III Legion przybyły na Ullanor, oczekując na przybycie Mistrza Wojny. Wcześniej Lorgar uknuł plan wyeliminowania Horusa. Siły obu Legionów rozstawiły się na planecie, oczekując przybycia ich wodza. Lorgar mógł po prostu zestrzelić jego okręt flagowy, jednak chciał by jego śmierć była bardziej symboliczna. Najpierw zamierzał ogłuszyć Horusa potężnym krzykiem psionicznym, a potem Zardu Layak miał nakazać Fulgrimowi zabicie go. W końcu na Ullanorze postawił stopę - zdrowy już - Horus. Podszedł do czekającego na niego w napięciu Lorgara… I wymierzył mu potężny cios. A za nim kolejny. Całkowicie zmasakrował Aureliana, który był bez szans. Zardu Layak, zamiast napuścić Fulgrima na Mistrza Wojny, uwolnił go z więzów. Horus nakazał wyciągnąć Lorgarowi broń i walczyć, jednak ten odmówił. Zapowiedział tylko że nie zdoła on wygrać i przez to jaki się stał wszystkie dotychczasowe wysiłki pójdą na marne. Horus pozwolił mu odejść, ale ostrzegł że jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczy Lorgara, zabije go bez litości. Niosący Słowo jednakże nie poszli za swoim Prymarchą. Lorgar odszedł, jednak kilka tysięcy Astartes XVII Legionu zostało na Ullanorze i pod wodzą Zardu Layaka mieli wziąć udział w bitwie o Terrę. Oblężenie Terry W BUDOWIE Po Herezji Po porażce na Terrze, renegaci zaczęli być bezlitośnie ścigani i wybijani prze z lojalistów w całej Galaktyce. Zdrajcy musieli uciekać do jedynego miejsca w których ręka sprawiedliwości Imperium nie mogła ich dosięgnąć - do Oka Terroru. Niosący Słowo także się tam udali. Zajęli tam planetę Sicarus, którą przemienili rękami niewolników w jeden gigantyczny ołtarz poświęcony ich Bogom. Lorgar Aurelian z kolei został nagrodzony przez Potęgi Chaosu wyniesieniem w poczet demonów jako Demoniczny Książę. Nie zamierzał jednak korzystać ze swej potęgi, a zamiast odosobnił się w swoim sanktuarium na Sicarusie, gdzie spędził 10 000 lat. Władzę w Legionie sprawować zaczęła tak zwana Mroczna Rada, złożona z najwyższych stopniem Mrocznych Apostołów. Przez tysiąclecia prowadzili oni swoje święte wojny wymierzone w Imperium. Jednak teraz, gdy na całą Galaktykę rozprzestrzenił się Cicatrix Maledictum, Lorgar Aurelian znowu był widziany, na czele gigantycznej armii Niosących Słowo. =Budowa Legionu= Przed Herezją W BUDOWIE Po Herezji W BUDOWIE =Doktryna militarna= Niosący Słowo w ogromnej mierze polegają na wykorzystywaniu śmiertelników. Przed atakiem na dany cel wysyłani są tam agenci Legionu którzy tworzą wśród lokalnej społeczności kulty Chaosu i podburzają miejscową ludność. Zapowiadają nadejście zbawców którzy mają wyzwolić ich spod jarzma Imperium. Z chwilą inwazji kultyści urządzają powstania i jako awangarda atakują co ważniejsze punkty, mające ułatwić Niosącym Słowo atak. Za wierną służbę Mrocznym Bogom kultyści nie mogą jednak liczyć na specjalny autorytet - ich życie jest dla ich ,,zbawców" nic niewarte, wykorzystują ich jako niewolników. Mimo tego że niewolnicy Niosących Słowo giną tysiącami jako mięso armatnie w pierwszej linii, robią to z uśmiechem na ustach, bez strachu, całkowicie i fanatycznie oddani Mrocznym Bogom. Zaraz obok śmiertelników maszerują Demony wszelkiego rodzaju, które masową są przyzywane przez Astartes tego Legionu, co jest ich kolejnym znakiem rozpoznawczym. Apostołowie podpisują z bytami Osnowy nieświęte pakty, otwierając dla nich drogę do świata materialnego. Dopiero wycieńczeni walką z falami kultystów oraz demonów obrońcy stawią czoła Astartes, którzy oddani Potęgom Chaosu maszerują niezłomnie do bitwy, śpiewając chórem mroczne psalmy i recytując wersety z Księgi Lorgara, które mają za zadanie złamać ostatecznie ducha obrońców. Niosący Słowo masowo wykorzystują również jednostki Opętanych, oraz Demoniczne Maszyny, jak Plugawiciele lub Piekielne Smoki. Jako jednostki szturmowe do zadań specjalnych wykorzystywani są z kolei Terminatorzy Chaosu, najbardziej elitarni wojownicy danego Zboru. =Znani Niosący Słowo= *Lorgar Aurelian - Prymarcha Niosących Słowo, XVII syn Imperatora. Aktualnie Demoniczny Książę Chaosu, przebywa w odosobnieniu od dziesięciu tysięcy lat w swoim sanktuarium na planecie Sicarus. W ostatnim czasie był ponoć widziany na czele gigantycznej armii swojego Legionu. *Erebus - Pierwszy Kapelan Niosących Słowo, jeden z naczelnych sprawców Herezji Horusa. Odpowiedzialny bezpośrednio za spaczenie swojego Prymarchy oraz Horusa. Aktualnie jeden z dwóch głównych dowódców XVII Legionu. *Kor Phaeron - Pierwszy Kapitan Niosących Słowo a także Mistrz Wiary - obok Erebusa ma w Legionie do powiedzenia najwięcej. Odnalazł Lorgara jeszcze gdy ten był małym chłopcem i był jego przybranym ojcem i mentorem. Mimo bycia dla młodego Prymarchym okrutny, ten zawsze poważał go i jego zdanie. Początkowo pogardzany przez znaczną część Legionu za bycie ,,nieprawdziwym Astartes", z czasem zdobył sobie niepodważalny respekt. Również był w dużej mierze odpowiedzialny za przejście swego Prymarchy na stronę Chaosu. *Argel Tal - Kapitan 7-mej Kompanii Niosących Słowo, jeden z pierwszych Opętanych Marines. Znany jako Karmazynowy Lord, najbardziej zaufany człowiek Lorgara, który widział w nim swego ,,najprawdziwszego" syna. był odpowiedzialny za tworzenie nowych Opętanych dla swojego Prymarchy. Zginął na podczas oczyszczenia Nucerii, z rąk Erebusa. *Marduk - zaczynał na Calth jako zwykły Astartes, szybko dał się poznać się po swojej nieskończonej ambicji oraz niezwykłemu ,,związku" z Osnową. W 41-szym tysiącleciu był on Pierwszym Akolitą Mrocznego Apostoła Jaruleka, którego - po jego eliminacji - miejsce zajął. *Zardu Layak - po colchisiańsku jego imię oznacza ,,Narodzony Trzy Razy". Jego prawdziwe imię zostało zapomniane. Nosił tytuł Karmazynowego Apostoła, jego znakiem rozpoznawczym była przybita do jego twarzy wrzynającymi się hakami maska, gdyż ,,tylko Bogowie mogli oglądać jego twarz". Lorgar chciał wykorzystać go do zamachu na Horusa, jednak gdy plan się nie udał a Prymarcha XVII Legionu został przez Mistrza Wojny pod groźbą śmierci wygnany, Zardu Layak przejął dowodzenie nad Niosącymi Słowo mającymi zaatakować Terrę w czasie Herezji Horusa. *Sor Talgron - w czasie Herezji Horusa dostąpił zaszczytu awansu na Mrocznego Apostoła, brał udział w Bitwie o Terrę, gdzie został krytycznie ranny podczas walk o Imperialny Pałac. Został odratowany po tym gdy jego zniszczone ciało zostało umieszczone w kapsule Drednota. Od tego czasu służył w 34-tym Zborze i w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych Drednotów Chaosu, nie popadł w całkowity obłęd - mimo to, niejednokrotnie potrafi odciąć się od rzeczywistości, gdy wspomnienia z dawnych lat przesłaniają mu świat. *Elifiasz Pogrobowiec - walczył za czasów Herezji Horusa jako sierżant, jednak powrócił podczas 41 tysiąclecia jako Mroczny Apostoł. Dowodził inwazją Niosących Słowo na planetę Kronus, gdzie został powstrzymany przez Krwawe Kruki. Jego dusza za porażkę miała trafić na wieki do Bazyliki Tortur, została jednak wykupiona. Potem walczył jeszcze przeciwko temu Zakonowi podczas Krucjat Aureliańskich, jednak już pod banderą Czarnego Legionu. =Źródła= *''Index Astartes IV - Dark Apostles'' *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines (2017), str. 38, 40, 41'' *''Gav Thorpe - Lorgar: Bearer of the Word'' *''Aaron Dembski Bowden - The First Heretic'' *''Aaron Dembski Bowden - Aurelian'' *''Dan Abnett - Know No Fear'' *''Anthony Reynolds - Word Bearers Omnibus'' Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Niosący Słowo Kategoria:Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:W budowie